


Swallow it, swallow it all

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ...Kinktober 2018/3 (day 26-31) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Come Swallowing, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day30Because he surprised him again. You could almost say he started slowly and gently caressing it with his mouth.Not rough, not demanding. It was almost like making love with his cock. Balthazar was mesmerized. Hypnotized.This cock could have stayed there forever! But of course, Mother Nature had other things in mind and he became greedy,began to accelerate his thrusts in his throat, gaining speed and depth.





	Swallow it, swallow it all

It was an exhausting day. Sign a few autographs here, take a few pictures there and it was talked so much that the water bottle was a constant companion that had to moisten the dry mouth again.

With a loud sigh of exhaustion, Lucifer's wife unlocked the door to their shared apartment.

"And you really do not mind?" Balthazar asked while undoing his jacket and hanging it over the chair.

"Oh nonsense, do not be weird. You are not flying anywhere today, you can do it together tomorrow," she said, pulling aside the curtain of the kitchen window and watching the rain patter on the window.

"Do you know what's great now?" Lucifer whispered, hugging his wife from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Sauna."

"You have a sauna?"

Balthazar's mouth fell open as his friend winked at him.

"All right, sweetheart. Then go ahead and prepare for everything," she replied.

In the meantime, she sat down with Balthazar at the table and both talked about inconsequential things until Lucifer returned to fetch the other two.

 

The sauna was not big. Room for, maybe four people. As they sat there, Balthazar showed them some photos on his tablet.

Again and again, the two men throw secret glances, because this heat turned on quite strange things with their bodies. Lucifer loved his wife, no question. But he wanted to be alone with his friend.

The other man understood those glances and went on with those photos that he knew did not really match her taste. Mountain hikes with his sweetheart, muddy trips by jeep, his hobby ... He talked and talked uninterruptedly.

"You know what, boys. I go to bed and you can continue your experiences here a bit further."

With a yawn that was not even played, and holding the towel, she gave her husband a goodbye kiss and closed the door from the outside again.

 

"You do not have to wear a towel here," Lucifer said, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend as he threw his towel on the bench. "Not now."  
Balthazar grinned and removed the towel from his lower body.

  
"Mmm, it's so nice in here. Nothing relaxes me more than the sauna. I feel clean and alive. " Lucifer closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, and Balthazar stared unabashedly at his heavy cock resting on his thigh.

When both were sure they were alone, Balthazar slid closer, putting his hand on the other's knee, stroking slowly upwards. With a wink, he noticed, as he looked at the already quite pronounced erection, that a thick drop of his pleasure juice squeezed out of the small slot.

"Do not worry, I'll take care of you," the older one grinned and managed to elicit an expectant sigh from the other.

With a fake grunt, he went awkwardly to his knees in front of his friend and nudged his nose against the insides of his thighs so he could take them apart.

With relish, he reached out his tongue and touched this bead with the tip, slowly withdrew so that he could look Lucifer in the eyes and when he saw this thin thread, hanging slightly stretched on Balthazar's tongue, he just had to moan. That looked so awesome.

"Come on ..."

He began to suck and lick, wondering if his throat would stretch for him, but at least he wanted to try. So Balthazar took a deep breath and filled his mouth with it until the big monster lay at the back of his head. Still a little ... So he closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing as he pulled Lucifer down with his lips and made his tongue go wild.

The sounds from the other indicated that he was doing something right, and suddenly his throat expanded and he was stuffed with a hot, thick cock. He let him feel his throat muscles working, pulling back from time to time to breathe.

 

He swallowed Lucifer's cock in a way down to the base, which always hit him unprepared and made him gasp. He felt every vibration of that neck clearly on his twitching cock.

The smooth shine of the spit on it faded in comparison to the glint in Balthazar's eyes as he looked up and immediately went back to bringing Lucifer to higher levels.

Balthazar circled his tongue, nibbling and licking his foreskin like a small child lollipop.

"I'm close," he whimpered shakily, in the midst of the rapidly increasing speed of his breath.

The jolt of that wet, warm mouth sent pleasure waves to every cell and every corner of his body. Then he pulled back and gave Lucifer time to catch his breath, but alternately took his two balls in his mouth. That was too much. He felt like he was going to explode at any moment and wriggled out of this wonderful torture.

 

Although Lucifer barely managed to keep his eyes open, when he looked down, where his friend had resumed his activity and in addition pressed his balls, which were filled to the brim, he could no longer hold it back.

As he pulled something roughly at Balthazar's hair, but at the same time pushed his head down, he pressed the back of his other hand firmly against his mouth to dampen the scream that worked up his throat somewhat moderately.

This cock pulsed hard exploded in his mouth. His thighs trembled and Balthazar swallowed everything his friend offered him. It was a lot he had accumulated and the blonde had trouble picking up everything. The last two splashes, however, he missed and hit Lucifer's chest and his own cheek.

 

This image, revealed to him when Balthazar left, elicited a deep, contented and liberated hum and had he not been so exhausted he would have come again.

With his long tongue, which until a few moments ago had given him the most beautiful feelings, he licked his lips while it dripped right and left from the corners of his mouth, saliva, mixed with sperm.

With a grin, he looked at Lucifer, who could not help but grab him at the back of his head and pull him into a hard, greedy kiss. The taste of his own sperm mingled with that sugar-sweet tongue, sending waves of arousal back into his abdomen.

 

"I just hope my tablet does not melt."

"Keep on, we're not done yet," Lucifer mumbled, eyes closed, head back. "Give me just a minute."

He would never have thought that sweat could make him so horny, or that one of his best friends could make him so incredibly horny. And above all, the mixture of both ... Lucifer could not help himself and let his tongue wander over the torso of the other, sucking and licking, deeper and deeper.

Balthazar chuckled and then pressed his cock tip against his lips. The pheromones entered immediately and Lucifer took it in his mouth without wasting any time.

And least of all would it have occurred to him that he liked to suck cocks.

"Good boy, hmm ... make it good for Daddy", Balthazar moaned, caressed his head affectionately and the younger one had to stop laughing.

Lucifer's moods could never really be classified.

Balthazar knew his friend for a very, very long time and knew that he always had the image of the 'bad boy' and wanted to preserve it. In short, hard shell, but soft core.

Because he surprised him again. You could almost say he started slowly and gently caressing it with his mouth. Not rough, not demanding. It was almost like making love with his cock. Balthazar was mesmerized. Hypnotized. This cock could have stayed there forever! But of course, Mother Nature had other things in mind, and he became greedy, began to accelerate his thrusts in his throat, gaining speed and depth.

 

Between groans and growls, the older man encouraged him on and on and this dirty talk made Lucifer horny.

"Oh, baby boy, that feels good," the blonde gasped, his body cramping and he jerked his hips uncontrollably, forcing Lucifer to squeeze a startled, choking sound from his chest.

But he sucked harder, his hands gripping the other's thighs, and he felt that hot cock pulsing and twitching as he rolled the swollen testicles in his other hand.

Smacking and sipping, he let his tongue circle a few more times, took him deep in his throat and automatically tightened his eyes even more tightly as he felt the hot, salty load that ran down his throat and greedily he swallowed everything.

"Oh my God, I'm coming!" Balthazar panted as if the other did not know that ...

With a muffled whimper and strong twitching that went through his body, he experienced an orgasm that almost knocked him out. Maybe it was also because of the damp heat in this goddamn sauna. Slightly hazy, he realized that the other's head was still moving up and down, pushing and pulling lightly, pumping and massaging with his tongue, as if he wanted to suck his soul through that little hole ...

"Hot, damn it!" He groaned, squirming nervously at the overstimulation. "Fuck ... fuck ..."

 

"I'm going to brush my teeth now because I can not explain it to my wife," Lucifer said with a dirty grin and they both laughed.

 

next work ...

day 31

**many, many kinks**

Balthazar/Lucifer

Double Penetration/Shower/Hand-jobs/Public/Objekt Insertion/Daddy

Dean/Castiel

Striptease/Sixty-nine/Prostitution/Spanking/Face-Sitting/Against a wall

Gabriel/Eva

Role Reversal/Body Worship/Booth Licking/Pantyhose/Pegging/Titfucking

Chuck/John

Sleepy Sex/Exhibitionism/Toys/Leather/Ass Worship/Cock-Warming

 

 


End file.
